


Hot Head

by gittarackuur



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gittarackuur/pseuds/gittarackuur
Summary: 23:21 Missed Call – Chrollo Lucilfer





	Hot Head

Kurapika curses himself for not turning his phone on silent.

A stream of texts come in, one after the other, and he hastily reaches into his bag to turn it off. He looks around the room, and the knot in his chest unwinds. The library is mostly empty at this time of night. He thanks his incessant procrastination for it’s poor timing. The term paper his professor gave them is a monster to tackle; the intricacies of the Hunter Association and the rise of the Zodiacs are as long as they are complex. Kurapika dreads the exhausting task of research and compiling a 15-page paper. Dreads it even more when his phone starts buzzing, again. He scans the messages, most of them from his housemates, but stops over one in particular.

_[22:43] +16669370: where are you_

Kurapika furrows his brows. It must be a wrong number. He meticulously saves all the contacts that are relevant or important to him, so this must be wrong.

_[22:43] Kurapika: who is this?_

_[22:43] +16669370: you didn’t save my number? i’m hurt_

The realization hits him hard when he reads the text. He can hear that man’s voice in his head. His fingers move across the screen, frantic and tapping furiously.

_[22:44] Kurapika: oh my god, chrollo. i’m sorry. i thought i did._

_[22:44] +16669370: no harm, no foul. where are you?_

Kurapika chews the inside of his lip. He isn’t sure where this intends to go, but he knows Chrollo’s strong, multi-track mind narrows down at this time of night.

_[22:46] Kurapika: i’m in the library. i have a paper due tomorrow_

They had met on accident, almost three weeks ago. Kurapika was unbelievably drunk, and he had turned into Chrollo at the bar. He distinctly remembers spilling his drink on his own pants. “I’m so sorry,” Kurapika slurred, and Chrollo’s laugh was deep. It made Kurapika’s blood rush into his ears. “Don’t worry. It didn’t spill on me,” Chrollo offered a hand to steady Kurapika. Chrollo’s skin was soft, his hands strong and firm over his fingers. “Oh,” is all Kurapika could breathe out. He looked up at Chrollo’s face; his eyes dark, reflecting ambient lighting in the bar. Kurapika’s liquid courage overrode his common sense, and his body was up against Chrollo before his mind could catch it. Chrollo was receptive, and that’s the only incentive Kurapika needed.

Now, Kurapika worries over his own feelings. The sex had been damn near mind-blowing. Kurapika has never come more times in a single night, much less his entire life. He had scurried out of Chrollo’s apartment as fast as possible. He didn’t house much shame; Chrollo is the most beautiful man Kurapika has ever seen. Definitely the most beautiful man Kurapika has ever slept with. But there are dark undertones, and Kurapika sees them; can still see them, when he thinks about his apartment, his housemate that was in the kitchen when Kurapika had left. Chrollo’s text, sitting read in his inbox, is certainly an invitation. Kurapika had seen him a few times on campus with his housemate in tow. They had casual conversation twice in the coffeehouse. It wasn’t something Kurapika gave much thought to; at least, not much thought that he’s willing to admit aloud. The cursor in his document blinks at him, beckoning his attention. He decides to ignore the text in favor of writing his paper.

The library grows ever quieter, and more people filter out of the room that Kurapika is working in. His phone stays quiet, and Kurapika has all but forgotten about it. Forgotten, until it starts buzzing like crazy.

_[23:01] +16669370: come over when you’re done_

_[23:01] +16669370: fei is at his boyfriend’s house tonight._

_[23:01] +16669370: or, forget about your paper. come now_

Kurapika stares at the messages. His paper is hardly completed, and he really needs a good grade to pass this class.

_[23:02] Kurapika: i don’t know. i really need to finish this._

_[23:02] +16669370: i have something you can finish._

A separate text follows the last one, and Kurapika slams his phone screen face down on the table. Blood rushes into his face, and heat pools slightly in his groin. He looks around worriedly, checking every corner of the room that he can see in case there are security cameras. Carefully, he turns his phone back up. He leans down until he’s nearly eye level with the table, and opens the message again. Chrollo has his briefs pulled down ever so slightly, and his cock lies flush against his belly. Kurapika’s face is hot, and he rests it against the table. He hates the thought that creeps into his head: Chrollo does have a nice cock. Kurapika would know, having had it in both his mouth and his ass. The screen moves, the little dots appearing while he stares at Chrollo’s cock.

_[23:03] +16669370: i know you’re enjoying this. come over and experience it in real time._

Kurapika’s computer screen glares in his peripheral, and he wills his lust down. He has to finish this paper, and this is obviously a booty call. Kurapika is better than this; or at least, he thinks he is. He wants to be. Saving Chrollo’s contact information, he replies to the message with his phone under the table.

_[23:05] Kurapika: thanks for the invitation, but I really need to finish this paper._  
_[23:05] Kurapika: maybe use your hand?_

He kicks himself the second he sends the second message. This is an opening he knows Chrollo will take. It’s open ended, and Kurapika’s lust is replaced with anxiety. He shouldn’t be toying with someone like this. It was a one-night stand, and he should just leave it at that. He stares at his phone for a minute, the message screen unchanging. A sigh of relief escapes him when nothing happens, and he puts his phone back into his bag. His paper won’t write itself, and it certainly won’t be written if he continues to waste time staring at Chrollo’s cock.

The silence coaxes Kurapika’s focus back to his paper. He reads over articles, saving information that he knows will be important to his argumentative points. He’s reading an article about the vice chairman selection process when his phone starts buzzing continuously. Turning his attention away from his computer, he looks into his bag. The phone screen is lit up with the temptation to answer Chrollo’s call. He ignores it, his heart racing with every buzz. There is no way on this earth that he’ll answer his phone in the library. He waits for it to stop, and the screen turns dark for a fleeting moment before the notification pops up.

_23:21 Missed Call – Chrollo Lucilfer_

It mocks him while it sits there, and he wants to shove his phone back into his bag. But his fingers are moving across the screen, working with the other part of his mind.

_[23:21] Kurapika: i’m still in the library._

_[23:22] Chrollo: so? answer my call_

Kurapika grits his jaw. The fucking nerve of this man is unreal. He almost connects his two thoughts when Chrollo calls again. Pissed off, Kurapika answers.

“I’m still in the fucking library,” he whispers with venom. He expects Chrollo to snap back, but the only sound on the other line is breathy. Kurapika knots his brows together, pressing the phone against his ear.

“Oh my god,” he seethes, “are you jerking off?”

Chrollo’s laugh is heavy, hot in the receiver.

“Your voice is so hot when you’re upset,” Chrollo murmurs. Kurapika can hear him shifting through the receiver, and heat starts up again in his groin.

“I’m upset because I’m trying to get this done,” he hisses. “Why can’t you just jerk yourself off and let me finish this paper?”

He laughs again, and Kurapika hates that he can visualize what Chrollo is doing. He’s probably putting his arm under his head. He probably has the phone on speaker, sitting on his chest. Chrollo probably has one hand around his cock, stroking it slowly, while he listens to Kurapika bitch.

It makes Kurapika’s half hard cock twitch.

“You fucking bastard,” Kurapika growls, and Chrollo’s grin is loud.

“You’re so fucking sexy when you’re angry,” he compliments, and Kurapika looks around. He’s alone, it’s nearly midnight, and he might as well do this so he can focus on his paper.

“Telling someone that is not hot, despite what you think,” Kurapika retorts. His hand is over his cock, and he rubs it through his pants.

“I could murmur it in your ear while I finger you,” Chrollo purrs. The noise shoots straight to Kurapika’s cock. The flush in his face deepens, and he shoves his hand down the front of his pants.

“I hate you,” Kurapika moans quietly. The first stroke makes his anger melt quickly. Chrollo moans softly into the receiver. Kurapika can hear his cock moving through his fist. It sounds wet. It makes his own cock twitch in his hand.

“No, you don’t,” Chrollo murmurs. Kurapika releases his cock to spit in his hand. If he had a tighter grip on his rational mind, he would be exceptionally disgusted with himself. It’s a fleeting thought, disappearing immediately when his cock slides through his fist with ease.

“No,” Kurapika agrees, his breath coming out in heavy bursts.

“You’re jerking yourself off, aren’t you?” Chrollo asks, already knowing the answer. Kurapika nods, hoping the shift of his head against the phone will be enough. Chrollo chuckles.

“In the library? You’re naughty,” Chrollo’s voice is lascivious, and Kurapika scoots his chair away from the table. He leans down, resting his face and chest on the table.

“Yeah,” he breathes out slowly, closing his eyes, and twists his wrist.

“You’re a naughty little thing, jerking off to my voice in the library,” Chrollo exhales the words, and Kurapika’s breathing speeds up slightly. “If you get caught, I’m going to punish you.”

Kurapika’s breath hitches. His hips buck up into his hand, his cock sliding through his fist. Precum leaks over his fingers, and he rubs his thumb over the slit.

“I want you to,” Kurapika whines, pressing his fingers along the underside of his cock.

Chrollo’s voice becomes closer; so close that he could be right behind Kurapika, murmuring in his ear.

“I’m going to spank you,” Chrollo whispers, “I’m going to bind your hands so you can’t get off. You’re going to have to get off from my fingers only.”

Kurapika moans, slapping his own hand over his mouth. He thrusts up hard into his hand. It sounds loud in the quiet room.

“Fuck,” Kurapika breathes out. Blood roars in his ears, and he rocks his hips rhythmically.

“I’m going to eat you out. I’m going to fuck you with my tongue and my fingers, until you’re in near tears, begging for my cock,” Chrollo’s voice drops an octave, and it drips with lust. It makes Kurapika’s head spin. He sees Chrollo when he closes his eyes, looming over him with his fingers in Kurapika’s ass.

“I want it,” Kurapika makes an embarrassing keening noise, his hips coming up off the chair to fuck into his fist. “I want you.”

“I’m going to spread your legs, rub my cock against your ass. I’m going to make you put it in without your hands,” Chrollo turns over in bed, onto his stomach. “You’re going to have to take my cock without either of us guiding it in. That’s the only way you’re going to get what you want.”

The computer screen is dark, and Kurapika sees his own reflection in it. His face is two shades darker from his flush, and he can see the glint of sweat beading along his hairline. He feels excruciatingly hot, and his shirt is sticking to his back.

“I can do it,” he pants, “I can take your cock without guidance.”

Chrollo’s laugh is deep, and it pulses through Kurapika’s body. His cock aches in his hand. He wants to come, but he holds out.

“You’re such a good, eager little slut,” Chrollo purrs. It makes Kurapika’s thighs ache. He wishes Chrollo’s hands were on them, sliding up the inside of them toward his cock. A moan escapes him, loud in the room, and Chrollo hums in content.

“Oh you like that, don’t you?” he murmurs. His voice coats Kurapika’s skin, dripping down his neck and chest. The heat in his belly flares.

“Yeah,” Kurapika chokes out. His mind short fuses, and Chrollo’s breath becomes heavier.

“If you’re good, I’ll reward you,” Chrollo says, words heavy in the receiver. Kurapika’s head spins, his cock throbs in his hand, and he really wishes he were in Chrollo’s bed.

“Reward me, Chrollo,” he whimpers. The sound of Chrollo’s cock moving through his own fist comes through the receiver, and Kurapika bites the inside of his lip.

“I’ll guide the head in, so you can take the rest down. Then I’ll grab your hips. I’ll fuck you until you can’t breathe. Until your legs are shaking, until you’re begging me to stop,” his breathing picks up significantly, and Kurapika starts panting. “I’m going to grab a fistful of your hair, yank your head back and suck hickies into your neck, so everyone knows you’re mine.”

Kurapika’s face slides against the table. He squeezes his eyes shut, his arm aching with the strain of jerking himself off. He wants to finger himself. He wants to be face down in Chrollo’s bed.

“I’d let you,” he says, gasping when he moves his hand over the head of his cock. “I want you to come inside me. I want to suck your cock when you’re done. I want it as deep in my throat as physically possible.”

Chrollo groans loudly. It reverberates through Kurapika’s body, and his cock leaks generously over his own hand.

“I want your cock in my mouth until you’re hard again. I want to deepthroat you until you come again. I want you to fuck my mouth,” Kurapika struggles to get out every word. His mind is blanking, and thoughts of Chrollo flood his system. Chrollo, with his wicked mouth over Kurapika’s skin, over his lips and his nipples and his cock. Over his balls, his ass, his spine; over every foreseeable surface, leaving behind teeth marks and deep bruises. Chrollo, with his hands splayed on the inside of Kurapika’s thighs while his mouth is on his ass. Chrollo, with his dark eyes while he thrusts inside Kurapika, hitting his prostate with every snap of his hips. Chrollo, with his cock so deep in Kurapika’s throat he can barely breathe.

Kurapika hates the wild upsurge of want that blazes through his body.

“I want you, Chrollo,” he moans loudly, no longer aware or caring of his surroundings. He’s so close to coming. Chrollo’s breath comes out in quick sequence, and his voice is low when he speaks.

“I’m gonna come,” he grunts, and Kurapika feels lightheaded.

“Do it, Kuro,” he murmurs. He strokes the head of his own cock, short and shallow, and he exhales a breathy moan. “Come all over your stomach. Think about me licking it off, swallowing it all, before I take your cock into my mouth.”

Chrollo’s moan is loud in the receiver. Kurapika can see his face; flush strewn across his cheeks, his neck and his chest, while his cock jerks in his hand. He moans Kurapika’s name, chanting it over and over and over. He can see cum painting Chrollo’s belly in long spurts, his cock red and hard and huge in his hand.

“Chrollo,” Kurapika whines, a near whisper when he pulls his briefs over his cock to come. He strokes the head quickly, his belly tight while he snaps his hips into his hand. The fabric against the head of his cock is over-stimulating, and his hips jerk violently. He gasps loudly, releasing his cock in favor of rubbing over the head through his briefs. A wet spot sits right over the head, and his body twitches every time his palm moves across it. Chrollo’s heavy, wet breath moves through the receiver. Kurapika, in his post orgasm haze, wishes that breath was across the back of his neck.

He waits for his head to come back down from the spinning high. The cooling sensation spreads through his body. Moving his shaking arm out from under his body, he wipes his hand on the side of his pants. The clock on the wall reads fifteen past midnight. Kurapika realizes, once his mind has entered his physical body again, that he’s wasted almost an hour doing this. He sighs, banging his forehead gently on the table.

“That was the best phone sex I’ve ever had,” Chrollo says, obviously sated. It makes Kurapika jump. He had almost forgotten Chrollo was still on the line.

“I’m glad,” Kurapika mumbles, sitting up and closes his laptop. His shirt sticks to the cooled sweat on his back, and he feels disgusting.

He absolutely hates the next words that come out of his mouth.

“How close to campus are you?”

Chrollo yawns, stretching in bed, and he sighs in content.

“From the library? A five-minute walk. I live in The Web.”

Kurapika hangs his head. He could always work on the paper elsewhere. The paper isn’t due until 5pm.

“Can you leave the door open? I really need a shower,” he murmurs, shoving his laptop into his bag. He looks around, thanking the cosmos on loop for the emptiness of the surrounding areas. Chrollo chuckles. Kurapika hates how much he likes the sound.

“Sure. I live in 720, by the back half of the complex. The welcome mat has skulls on it. It’s tacky, but it’s a marker,” Chrollo says, and Kurapika can hear him shuffling around in bed. “Are you hungry? I’ll order pizza.”

Kurapika catches the eyes of another person. He practically bolts out of the library.

“I don’t like olives.”

**Author's Note:**

> for cass and the pt, who pushed me (willingly) into kurokura


End file.
